HTTYD Spin-Off
by Sgt Sniper Man101
Summary: This is my spin-off for the HTTYD movies. you will see new characters and old ones. I haven't thought of a proper name for this story yet so any suggestions are appreciated. This is a AU/AT and it will follow the main story line of the movies but with some twists. Rated T for violence and course language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So, everyone I am back. Now I have a working computer but I lost all progress that I had made on the story 'The Dragonborn'. However, I will get back to it eventually. For now, you will have to put up with this new story that I am writing and it, (as you should have already noticed), will be called, um actually I haven't thought of a name, so if anyone can think of a name I would love to hear it. Anywho it will be an Alternate Universe (AU) set in a different place in the Archipelago with OC's as well but the canon characters will make an appearance as well. Also, to make it obvious I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters. I do however own most of the OCs. Any that I don't own I will give credit to them when their characters show up. One last thing please follow and favourite and reviews are much appreciated. Well before I give any main plot lines away I better get to the story.**

 **One last thing 'Guest' (Solveig) your character will make an appearance in this story however several elements I have had to change for it to work so I hope that it is ok.**

* * *

 _Italics – Dragon Speech_

Normal – Normal Speech

 **Bold outside of AN** – Voice Over

* * *

 **Dragon Island… (Third Person)…**

" _GO,"_ boomed a voice from inside a volcano, _"Bring me back my supper."_

Then from out of the mountain flew a hoard of dragons and above them all there were two black shapes circling.

" _Toothless the queen is extra hungry tonight so we will have to hit two targets at once,"_ said one of the dark shapes.

" _I will take half of them and hit 'Berk'. You take the other half and hit 'Fjellborg',"_ said the other dark shape whose name was Toothless.

" _I will. Same goes for you," the first dark shape said whose name was Nightingale._

They then did a wing tap and flew off with their respective groups.

Neither of them knew that the events that would happen that night would set in motion a prophecy that would end the Dragon/Viking war and with it bring about peace to the Archipelago.

* * *

 **Third Person… (With Blair narrating)…**

We start with an aerial view of an island on the south side of the island there was a village and a dock and the rest of the island was covered in mountains and forests. "This is Fjellborg. It's 8 days north of Hopeless and a dozen degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for four generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons." Then several of the buildings combust as dragons shoot at them commencing their raid. "Most people would leave. But not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues." Many Vikings start rushing out of their homes with their armour on and weapons at hand. "My name's Blair. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe giving a child a manly name would make their children grow up big and strong. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."

* * *

 **In the Streets… (Blair's Point of View)…**

I am running through the streets of my village seeing burning buildings and vikings fighting dragons. As I run towards where I am headed I get grabbed by the scruff of my shirt and get pulled behind a stone wall only mere seconds before a dragon strafes where I was standing with fire. I turn to see a large man with piercing blue eyes and brown hair, he had an axe in one hand and he was looking at me.

" **That's Bjorn the Fell Handed, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."**

"What's he doing out. Get inside," Bjorn said as he pushed me towards the location I was heading anyways.

I vaulted over the counter and into the blacksmith and the smith said "Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." The blacksmith then went over to the forge to repair some weapons.

"Who me? Hah, come on! I'm way too fast and smart for them to catch me. I would run circles around them," I said.

"They need exercise, don't they?" Said the blacksmith.

" **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Vicktor. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er."**

Around dragons start shooting houses trying to find food. One by one houses start getting either blown up of razed to the ground. **"See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. Oh, and that's Ryan, David, the twins Frances and Jason, Jeremy, and... Liz. Aw, their job is so much cooler,"** I think as Vicktor drags me back inside with his hook.

"Ah come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark," I complained.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places," Vicktor said.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date," I said.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these," Vicktor said as he picked up a bola. Another viking grabbed the bola from Vicktor's hand and threw it. It tangled around the wings of a Gronkle and down the Gronkle fell.

"Ok fine," I started as I walked towards a machine I had made, "but this will throw it for me." As I laid my hand on it the machine fell apart, "What I followed the diagram to the letter. What went wrong."

"You see this is what I am talking about. Blair, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all… this." He said as he gestured towards me.

"You just gestured to all of me," I said.

"Yes! That's it Stop being all of you," Vicktor said.

"Ohhhh," I said.

"Ohhhh, yes," Vicktor mimicked.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" I say as Vicktor tosses me an axe.

"I'll take my chances. Axe. Sharpen. Now." Vicktor said.

" **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadderhead is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."** I see my father up on one of the catapult towers fighting off a Monstrous Nightmare. **"But the ultimate prize is the one dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the..."**

Then a loud screech could be heard and the Monstrous Nightmare that was fighting my father withdrew. "Nightfury," someone screamed, "GET DOWN!"

I watched the ball of purple plasma fly towards the catapult tower that my father was fighting on.

When the plasma blast hit it illuminated the area. The catapult was immediately taken out of action and I saw the silhouette of three vikings falling towards the harbour and then nothing as they disappeared past the edge of the cliff.

" **This thing never steals food, never shows itself and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

Vicktor then swapped his hook hand for an axe hand and said, "Man the fort, Blair, they need me out there! Vicktor went to leave then paused and said, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

I wanted to go out but with my contraption in pieces I had nothing to fight with so I decided to stay in the blacksmith and sharpened the weapons and after about 20 minutes I heard I screech and I looked up to the sky and saw a shadow falling to the ground. Yet when I looked around no one else had noticed the screech or the falling shadow. So, I decided to leave it be and investigate it later and for now just focus on sharpening the weapons.

* * *

 **4 hours later… (In the Great Hall)**

"We have to find the Nest," said Bjorn, "If we destroy the nest then the dragons will leave. One more search before the ice sets in. Who is with me?"

No one raised their hands saying they had other things to do then my father said, "Those who stay will look after Blair."

Suddenly almost every hand in the room went up and I thought of it an insult. Everyone then proceeded to leave the hall and I saw Vicktor and my father talking I decided not to intervene and I remembered the shadow that I saw fall from the sky hours earlier and went into the forest to find out what it was.

* * *

 **1 hour later…**

After wandering through the forest for an hour and finding nothing I am about to give up went I fall over a log and landed in an animal's footprint but it wasn't just any animals footprint. It was a dragon's footprint. I grabbed the small dagger that I kept under my coat and quietly followed the tracks. One thing that I noticed was that the tracks looked like none of the tracks that belonged to any of the dragons that I knew. So, I decided to proceed with extreme caution. I followed the tracks for what felt like hours and as I walked up over the ridge I saw a dragon so I threw myself to the ground and peeked over the ridge and what I saw astonished me. Right before my eyes was a Nightfury. A Nightfury. A bloody Nightfury. I ducked back down out of sight and rubbed my eyes and took another look and Loki wasn't playing tricks on me it was a Nightfury. I crouch-walked to a rock that was to my right and I hid behind it. I saw that it was looking the other way and I sneaked closer. I ended up right behind it and it still hadn't noticed me, so I jumped onto its back and it immediately threw me off. I heard it cry out in pain as it threw me off and as I hit the rock that I had been previously hiding behind and I thought why would a heartless creature cry out in pain. I got my answer when I looked up because I saw that the dragon's left wing was bent in a way that it shouldn't have for at least for what I knew. I looked up and saw that the Nightfury looked pissed. I knew I couldn't win and unlike other Vikings I only fight fairly and since the dragon was crippled to the point where it couldn't fly away pulled at my conscience. So, I dropped the dagger that was still in my hands and let it fall to the ground. I then kicked it out of my reach with my foot and placed my hands where the Nightfury could see then. What surprised me was that it didn't attack instead it just stared at me. It looked like it was thinking whether or not to kill me.

I took a step forward keeping my hands in its sight and it growled so I stopped moving and I wondered what was going to happen next. I saw it move to attack and I saw its ears perk up and the Nightfury seemed to calm down. I took another step forward and then another and the Nightfury remained silent and calm. I was wondering why it was doing this but before I knew it I was a meter and a half away from it. Not wanting to take another step closer I look away at the ground and extended my right hand. I also closed my eyes thinking that it would make a difference. I stayed like that for a minute before I felt a slightly moist set of scales rest in my hand. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the Nightfury's face touching my hand. The Nightfury then tried flying off and I was left star struck over what had just happened. I then started walking back towards the village but little did I know was that I wasn't alone in the forest when I had found the Nightfury.

* * *

Fjell – Mountain  
Borg – Castle, Fortified town

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Sarge: And there we have it the first chapter is done.**

 **Blair: What the… How did I end up here wasn't I just rushing back to Australia to save my friends from a terrorist invasion?**

 **Sarge: Ok this is going to be hard to explain but your soul spans across multiple dimensions, universes whatever you want to call them. You follow?**

 **Blair: I guess.**

 **Sarge: Good cause you will be going to a few more before I am through.**

 **Blair: Fun.**

 **Sarge: Anywho please follow, favourite and leave your opinions in reviews or PMs because it lets me know what you think of my story. Also, constructive criticism only please. Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello again. Yes, I am back with more of my spin-off and just to clear things up this story is set a month or two before the start of the first movie. Also, I have put up a poll on my profile which asks whether or not I should finish this story or start writing a different story that will be called 'For the Empire' and no it isn't a Star Wars FanFic it is another HTTYD story. Although I would prefer to finish writing this tory before I start writing that one. As always Favourites, Follows and reviews are always appriciated. Anywho to the story.**

 **P.S: As so not to spoil the chapter I am going to stop putting in chapter summaries in the Authors Notes at the top.**

* * *

 **Edge of the Forest just outside the village… Late morning… (Blair's Point of View)…**

I was walking out of the edge of forest when I felt like I was being followed yet when I looked around I saw no one however I wouldn't let the feeling go so I said, "Is anyone out there?" I got no reply. I was about to go and see if I could find what was giving me the feeling when I heard, "Blair come here please."

I turned around and forgot about what was watching me and walked over to who I knew had spoken. Bjorn my father. I walked up him and said, "Yes dad?"

"I have something to tell you. You are being put into dragon training. Just like everyone else your age," said my father.

"Ok," I said. Although the incident with the Nightfury still fresh in my mind.

"While you train I will be leading another search for the Nest," Bjorn said.

"Ok," I said.

"Train hard," he said as he hauled his duffle bag over his shoulder, "I'll be back… maybe."

"And I be waiting… maybe," I said.

And off my father walked. With nothing else to do I decided to head to the forge to sharpen some of the weapons. On my way there I stumbled into Jeremy. I bumped into him. "Sorry Jeremy my bad."

"No problem," said Jeremy. Jeremy is one of the only people who care about me. Everyone else either bullies me or just plain ignore me. "Where you of to?"

"The Forge," I reply, "the search party will be taking the sharpest weapons with them meaning those of us that are left will be using blunt axes and swords."

"Might I join you and lend a hand?" Jeremy said while putting an emphasis on hand.

I started laughing, "Sure. You can help. Just don't make that joke around Vicktor."

"Never… to his face," he said as we started walking towards the Forge.

We kept joking around until we got in sight of the forge and then we stopped screwing around and as we were about to go in I heard a voice that I had learnt to hate.

"Hey Jeremy," it called, "What are you doing hanging around useless?"

"Whatever I please since I am in control of my own life thank you very much," Jeremy snapped back calmly.

"Are you now?" Ryan called, "You know I overheard your jokes about Gobber."

"You wouldn't," I said.

"It's simple Jeremy. You stop hanging around Blair and I don't tell," Ryan said.

"Jeremy doesn't have to do crap," said another voice.

We turned and saw Vicktor, "I already heard and there is nothing wrong with a little bit of humour every now and again. Now off with you."

Ryan huffed and left and I heard him muttering under his breathe but I couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"Thanks, Vicktor," I said as we all went inside.

"Don't mention it," Vicktor said. "I guess you're here to help sharpen some weapons."

"Yeah," I said. "Got nothing better to be doing."

"That's not entirely true," said Jeremy.

"I will get to that in my own time and stay out of it Jeremy or so help me Odin," I said.

"So help you what, you couldn't touch me if you tried," Jeremy taunted.

"True, very true," I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey. Less yapping and more sharpening you two," said Vicktor.

We then shut up and continued sharpening till lunch time when David came and brought us lunch.

"Hey guys," I heard David say as he entered. "Brought you guys something to eat."

"Thanks David," said Vicktor.

"Yeah thanks," Jeremy said.

"Thanks David. Just put it on the bench. I will eat it once I have finished sharpening this sword," I said.

"Ok," he said as he did as I asked and went to leave.

"David," Vicktor said.

"Yes Vicktor," David replied.

"Could you tell all the teens your age that I want them all at one table at dinner tonight as I have something to tell them?" Vicktor said.

"Does that include Ryan?" David asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Yes it does," Vicktor said.

"Ok I will do it. But can I accidentally forget to tell him," David said.

"Unfortunately no. No you can't David," Vicktor said.

"Ok then. I will see you guys at dinner," David said.

"See you there," Jeremy said.

I had just finished sharpening the sword so I grabbed my lunch and said, "If it is ok with you two I am going to eat my lunch outside and get some fresh air."

"Ok," said Vicktor.

"I think I will join you it is starting to feel a little warm in here," Jeremy said.

Jeremy and I walked outside and I started eating my lunch. While eating my lunch I wanted to tell Jeremy about what had happened in the forest that morning but I was having self-doubt. Jeremy then said, "What is it Blair something is clearly bugging you so what is it?"

I looked around to make sure no one else was listening or would over hear then I said, "Jeremy what would you do if you stumbled across a wounded dragon?"

"Why are you asking me this question? Surely you already know the answer?" He said.

"Yeah but to be honest I honestly don't know how to answer it. I am a Viking. Dragons are our enemy and I should kill them but my moral compass tells me to do the exact opposite and just leave it be," I said.

"True however tomorrow morning I will meet you in the forest and we can talk then. Deal?" Jeremy said.

"Deal," I replied, "Now let's get back to work."

"Yeah before Vicktor makes us walk the plank," Jeremy joked.

"I heard that," I heard Vicktor laugh.

"You were supposed to," Jeremy chimed in as we walked back through the door.

We then spent the rest of the day till it was time to head up to the Great Hall for dinner.

When we got there I saw all the teens my age sitting at one table. Vicktor then lead Jeremy and myself to the table and he said, "As you all know I have call you all together to tell you something very important. You have all been invited to do dragon training."

There was a lot of cheers and then came the one line that I knew was going to come, "What including Blair?" Ryan said.

"He is the chief's son he can enter if he wants to and there is nothing you can do to stop that Ryan," Vicktor said.

Everyone then dispersed and got their dinner and sat at different tables depending on their social groups. Ryan, Jason and Frances sat at one table, a bunch of other teens sat at another then, there was the final table where Liz and David were sitting. Realising that the other two options were bad ideas Jeremy and I opted for table 3. We grabbed our dinner and headed for the table where Liz and David were sitting. When we got over there I asked, "So who's going to accept the offer of Dragon Training?"

"Liz and I were just talking about it and said that we probably would. What about you two?" David said.

"Well of course we are going to do it right Blair?" Jeremy said as he set his half of our brotherly handshake.

"Of course," I said as I finished the brotherly handshake. "So do we know who else is going to be doing dragon training?" I asked.

"Well the twins and Ryan are doing it that is a no-brainer," David said.

"And what of the others?" Asked Jeremy.

"From what I have heard Amber, Michael and Donny are going to do it but I don't know about the others," answered Liz.

"Well that is to be expected," I said as I started eating.

"How is that?" Asked David and Liz.

"They all lost someone close to them whether it be a close friend or a family member because of dragons," I answered.

"Oh, I never knew," said Liz.

"Very few people do," Jeremy said.

"Hey Liz. Babe what are you doing over here with useless," said a voice that we all knew who it was.

"I am out of here," said Liz. As she went to walk away she gave me a moment of eye contact and I could tell she was trying to say sorry as she was looking down at the ground as she left the great hall.

"See," Ryan said, "No one apart from my stupid brother and your best friend ever want to hang around you."

"Usually," I said, "it is because they are trying to prevent this… and I am going to say the one thing that Liz wants to say. She isn't your babe, and she never will be your babe. You hearing me?"

"Says who," said Ryan.

"Says me. Come on guys we are done here," I said as we finished our dinner and got up to leave.

"You got guts if you're gonna walk away from me," Ryan said.

"Clearly not as we are doing it right now," I said.

"Blair that's enough time to quit while we are ahead," Jeremy said to me quietly.

We walked outside and Vicktor was waiting there and he said, "Sorry guys forgot to mention it before but dragon training begins first thing in the morning."

"Ok," We said.

"Hey guys is it ok if I stay at one of your houses for a while cause I don't think going home would be good for my health," David said.

"Of course," Jeremy said.

"Thanks," David said, "I appreciate it."

"Well Jeremy since our morning stroll has been ruined do you want to do it now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Jeremy said.

"Can I join you," David asked.

"Sorry not this time," Jeremy said.

"Come on Jeremy lets go," I said, "See you later David."

"Bye Blair, see ya Jeremy," David said.

I then ran towards the shed where they stored the fish and grabbed a basket I then ran into the forest with Jeremy right behind me. Instinctively I started running to where I last saw the Nightfury when Jeremy over took me and started running faster. I eventually lost sight of him and began to worry. When I got to the clearing where I last saw the Nightfury it wasn't there then I began to panic and then I heard Jeremy say, "Over here."

I then saw that the Nightfury was lying on the ground in front of him. I don't know why but I lost it and I said, "How could you kill an innocent defenceless dragon?"

"One, calm down; two it isn't dead just unconscious; three, you said 'innocent' how would you know it is innocent?" Jeremy said.

"I… I… I don't know. Wait it isn't dead?" I said with surprise.

"No it isn't," Jeremy said.

"How?" I asked.

"I used a scratch which makes the dragon go numb long enough for you to kill it or help it," Jeremy said.

"Wait everyone else would have killed it without a second thought, but why didn't you?" I asked.

"I am not like everyone else," Jeremy said. "We can talk about this later for now Nightingale needs our help."

"You gave it a name?" I said questioningly.

"No it is her name the one that her mother gave to her," Jeremy said.

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"We need thick, sturdy branches and vines," Jeremy said.

"Ok," I said as I unquestioningly ran around finding the objects.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

After half an hour of gathering the things needed I returned and placed all the materials down I then said, "Jeremy we are running out of light."

"Got that covered. Nightingale. Look I know you're in a lot of pain but I need you to shoot that pile of sticks. Not too powerful just enough to create a fire. You think you can do that?" Jeremy said.

I saw Nightingale nod and she shot a plasma blast at the pile of sticks and thus created fire. Jeremy then could see what he was doing and started getting to work. As Jeremy was working on the wing I saw that the nightf… Nightingale was in pain so I tried to comfort her by giving her a little scratch under the chin, like you would do with a cat or dog, and she seemed to calm down a little. I looked over at Jeremy as he was positioning the branches to make a splint for Nightingale's wing. I then said, "Jeremy you know if we get caught we will be killed, right?"

"Thank you for reminding me of something I was already very aware of," Jeremy said as he started tying up the first knot of the splint.

I kept scratching Nightingale under her head and thought, 'Wow she ready doesn't mean us any harm. If she did I would be short one hand."

"See what a change of perspective can do," Jeremy said as he started tying the second knot.

"Yes. Yes, I do," I replied.

"You know she likes you," said Jeremy."

"W…what!? How would you know that?" I asked a little shocked.

"It is simple. I am not entirely human. I am part Demon. Death to be precise and since the Nightfury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. I know how to speak with her and all Nightfuries for that matter," Jeremy said.

"Okay," I said stretching out the word.

"You know I can teach you how to speak with her," Jeremy said.

"Thanks but I think we better save that for another time and you should finish up with that split so we can go before someone comes looking for us," I said.

"Good idea. I will finish up here and find a place to hide Nightingale while you head off home," Jeremy said.

"Ok, see you in the morning," I said but then I remembered, "Wait what are we going to do about the thing."

Jeremy knowing what I was talking about replied with, "Self-defence only and try not to draw blood."

"Ok," I said as I walked off with a lot of things on my mind.

* * *

 **A.N: Well that is all for this chapter please follow, favourite and leave a review as it lets me know that you enjoyed or if you didn't and in the reviews criticism is good so long as it isn't burning.**

 **Blair: Ok if I hadn't spiritually crossed universes I would be quite freaked out right now.**

 **Sarge: You have every right to be but this is only the beginning of what will be a long and painful road but you're not alone.**

 **Blair: Yeah for starters I have Jeremy, the writer of this story and you guys reading this right now. Yes you. This adventure wouldn't be happening right now if it weren't for you.**

 **Sarge: And don't forget about me.**

 **Blair: How could I. You won't stop bugging me.**

 **Sarge: Well sorry for trying to prepare you for what is coming. Well We have over stayed our welcome time to go. Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ok yes this is a week late but cut me some slack. I have school for 30 hours a week and I am busy doing other things for the remainder of that time. Anywho as always follows, favorites and reviews are always appriciated and tell me that you enjoy me story. I also enjoy reading where you, the reader, think this story will go or your ideas about it and just to confirm it now I will be doing a sequel for this story and just for fun I will be doing a set of one shots which you can send in suggestions about. The one shots will be set in between this story and its sequel. Now before I bore you all with the Authors notes let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Dragon Island… Midnight… (Third Person)…**

It was late in the night and Toothless was circling above the main entrance to the nest. He was waiting for the other raid party that was sent out the previous evening. He was waiting to see the silhouettes of the raid party that was sent to 'Fjellborg'. He saw it coming in and tried to find Nightingale in amongst the swarm of dragons yet he couldn't find her. Toothless then went to look for the raid leader and found her. She is a blue Deadly Nadder with gold and tan wings named Stormfly.

Toothless then said, _"Stormfly where is Nightingale?"_

Stormfly then replied with, _"Can we talk on the ground my wings are tired and I have to deliver my quota to The Queen."_

Toothless then landed at the lip of the main entrance and waited for Stormfly to return.

Ten minutes later Stormfly and a black and orange Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang came and landed next to Toothless. Toothless then said, _"So where is Nightingale?"_

" _I honestly don't know. I last saw her saving Hookfang here,"_ said Stormfly.

Toothless then looked at Hookfang and Hookfang said, _"I am sorry Toothless. She was hitting the catapult tower I was on and as I pulled away from the tower I saw Nightingale pull out of her attack run and almost as if by luck a rock fired from a different catapult and it hit Nightingale's left wing. I heard her scream as she plummeted towards the ground."_

" _And you guys just left her there,"_ Toothless said.

" _Toothless if there was something we could have done we would have done it,"_ said Hookfang.

" _Then come with me to find her," Toothless said._

" _You know we can't do that,"_ said Stormfly.

" _Well then looks like I am on my own,"_ Toothless said.

" _Sorry but I can't let you do that,"_ said Hookfang in a sinister tone that wasn't his.

" _Great. You can't stop me your highness,"_ Toothless said.

" _I can and I will,"_ The Queen said through Hookfang. Toothless then started hearing a ringing in his ears as The Queen tried to take control of Toothless.

" _Get out of my head,"_ Toothless said out loud.

' _ **Never. Not until you learn who is in charge,'**_ The Queen said in Toothless' head.

" _Get out,"_ Toothless said as the ringing in his head got louder and he started shaking his head around.

' _ **No,'**_ The Queen said as she started cackling.

Then Toothless stopped shaking his head and just stared forward, _**'Are you going to listen now?"**_ The Queen asked.

" _Yes your highness,"_ Toothless said monotonously.

' _ **Good, now increase the raids on Berk. I am feeling quite hungry,'**_ The Queen said.

" _Yes your highness,"_ Toothless said as he took off and gathered his raiding party to hit Berk again.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later… Early Morning… Fjellborg, The Chief's House… (Blair's Point of View)…**

I forced myself to get up early in the morning because of Dragon Training. So I got up got changed and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was surprised when I found out that none of the others were there yet. So I grabbed something to eat and sat down at one of the tables and waited to see who would be the next to arrive. To my surprise the next to arrive was Donny who was notorious for sleeping in. So I said, "Not tared to your bed this morning, Donny."

Donny looked over at me and gave a sigh and chuckled a little, "No I ran out yesterday surprisingly I will have to get more tar the next time Johann is here,"

"Is that so," I chuckled back.

Donny then went to grab something to eat and sat down at a different table. Then came Amber and Michael who were locked in a conversation when they walked in. I didn't even bother trying to talk to them as they wouldn't notice they grabbed some food then joined Donny at the table he was sitting at. After that everyone came in at their own pace grabbing some food and sitting down at tables. Finally Jeremy and David walked in and grabbed a loaf of bread each and came and sat down at the table with me. I then looked around and said, "Hey where is Ryan?"

Everyone then looked around and noticed that Ryan was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know," said Jason.

"Slept in maybe," said Frances.

"I somewhat doubt that," said Michael.

Everyone then went quiet and finished their food. Everyone then left at their own pace and headed to the Dragon Killing Arena and low and behold Ryan was already there.

"Too slow," he said, "If we were in an actual dragon raid you would all be dead."

Then Vicktor walked out of the Dragon Arena and said, "While I normally don't agree with Ryan, I have to on this occasion."

"See," Ryan said showing off, "You would all be dead except for you Liz as I would give my life to defend you."

I saw Liz gag like she was about to throw up when Vicktor said, "But this isn't an actual Dragon raid so they did the smart thing and went and got something to eat. Now let us start your first lesson."

"Wait I don't get a chance to get something to eat," Ryan said.

"You had your chance and you blew it. Now let's get started," Vicktor said. "Everyone into the arena."

Everyone then walked into the arena and Vicktor closed the door behind us and he started walking past all the metal doors on the far side of the arena. "Behind these doors lies the main dragons that you will face. The Terrible Terror. The Deadly Nadder. The Monstrous Nightmare. The Hideous Zippleback. And the Gronkle," Vicktor said as he placed his hand on the lever that would open the Gronkle's pen.

"Wow wait aren't you going to teach us first," Ryan said as everyone started getting worried and grabbed their weapons.

"I believe in learning on the job," Vicktor said as he pushed down the lever.

Everyone then scattered around the arena as the Gronkle came bursting out of its cage.

Vicktor then said, "Quick what is the first thing you're going to going to need?"

"A doctor," I said.

"Super-speed," David said.

"A shield," said Liz.

"Shield go," Vicktor said as everyone scrambled to grab one of the shields littered around the arena. "If you have to pick between a sword or a shield take the shield."

As I ran to grab a shield I saw the twins fighting for a shield. As I struggled to get a shield on my arm the Gronkle fired a shot at me and I thought I was done for when Jeremy ran in front of me and braced himself against the blast that hit his shield. I finished putting the shield on my arm and said, "Thanks Jeremy. I owe you one."

"No problem," Jeremy replied.

Vicktor having regained his composure said, "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Uhh five," Ryan said.

"No Six," David said waving his hand up in the air.

"Correct that is one for each of you," Vicktor said as the Gronkle shot the shield on David's hand. "David out."

I looked around and saw that the twins were out David was out and as I looked over at Ryan who was trying to flirt with Liz, Ryan was hit and thus out.

However, while I was doing this the Gronkle had redirected its attention back towards me and the Gronkle shot at me. The blast knocked the shield off my arm and I chased after it. The Gronkle chased after me and it then cornered me against the wall of the arena and was about to fire. I closed my eyes and just as it shot Vicktor redirected the shot away from me. "And that's six," Vicktor. "Go back to bed ya over grown sausage."

Vicktor then threw the Gronkle back into its cage and said, "You'll get another chance don't you worry." He then turned to us, "Remember a dragon will always, always go for the kill."

After that I found myself walking into the forest and Jeremy was following me. I ended up where I had first found the Nightfury and I said, "So why didn't you."

"I thought I already told you that. Dragons are usually peaceful when they aren't under the control of 'The Queen'," Jeremy said.

"Who is this 'Queen' you keep talking about?" I asked Jeremy.

"She runs the dragon's nest with an iron claw. She is very lazy and forces the other dragons to go out and get food for her, and to assert her position. Those who don't bring back enough food she eats," Jeremy said.

"That sounds awful but why don't the Dragons rebel against her?" I said.

"Because she has one last ability. If she even hears a whisper of a rebellion or a betrayal. She just takes control over the dragon or dragons involved and they lose all their free will," Jeremy said.

"So where is this nest?" I asked.

"That I don't know no one knows not even the gods," Jeremy said.

"Well isn't that a sonofabitch," I said.

"Yep," Jeremy said.

I then heard a roar that I had played over in my head over a hundred times since I last heard it. Jeremy and I then looked at each other and ran in the direction that the roar came from.

When we found the Nightfury I saw that it was being surrounded by boar. Jeremy then jumped in and knocked one of the boar away. I then jumped from the ledge I was standing on and landed on the neck of one of the boar. When my feet connected with the boar's neck I heard a deathly crack as its neck broke killing the boar instantly. I then turned around just in time to dodge a boar that had taken a leap to try and bite my neck. I looked over at Jeremy for a second and he looked like he was in his element. I then returned my focus to the boar that had taken a jump at me I then got behind it dodging its tusks and grabbed my dagger and cut along the base of its neck. I heard a crunch as the blade cut through the beast's neck. I looked up just in time to see another boar leap at me. The boar was too close and too fast for me to dodge. I closed my eyes waiting for the end but I then heard a screech and a slight shockwave hit me. When I opened my eyes I saw the boar dead about 10 meters away from me and Nightingale was shielding me with her wing. Nightingale shot 3 more boars and the boars then retreated. I looked up at Nightingale and I said, "Thank you. For saving me."

I then returned my dagger to its sheath and I started to get up and dusted myself off.

"Well that was fun," Jeremy said.

"For you maybe, but you didn't almost die twice," I said.

"True but your still alive so that counts for something," Jeremy replied.

"Barely," I said.

"Whatever," Jeremy said.

"Should we take some of these boars back to put in the community pot?" I asked.

"Good thinking but don't take any of the ones that Nightingale blasted, or we will be in big trouble," Jeremy answered.

"True that," I said.

I then helped Jeremy pile up the dead boars that we were going to take home. Yet I keep on being drawn into looking at Nightingale. I don't know why but I felt like we were supposed to meet. Like it was destiny that we were to meet.

After placing all the dead boars onto the makeshift sledge, we had made, and tied them down. We walked off and said goodbye to Nightingale and focused on our thoughts. After a few minutes of walking I said very quickly, "Jeremy I want you to teach how to speak with Nightingale."

"What?" Jeremy said, "Slow down so I can understand what you're saying."

"I want you to teach me how to speak with Nightingale," I said again so that Jeremy could understand me.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked, "I have to do things that can't be undone."

"I am very certain Jeremy. I feel like Nightingale and I were supposed to meet," I said.

"Ok. It isn't a good idea to do it now, so meet me out here tonight if you still want to do it," Jeremy said.

With that said we kept walking back into town and pulling the sledge along. When we got into town everyone was surprised to see us hauling in the sledge with all the boars on it.

As we walked in I heard Ryan say, "So which hunter did you steal that haul from?"

"None," said a man to my left, "We didn't send any hunters out today."

The look on Ryan's face was priceless. "So, you're saying they got all that by themselves."

"Yes, he is Ryan," Jeremy said. "Now does anyone want to help us take this haul up to the Great Hall?"

A couple of the hunters then took the sledge off our hands and began taking it up to the Great Hall. Jeremy and I then walked towards the forge where we knew Vicktor would most likely be.

When we got there news of our haul had already reached him and he said, "So is it true about that haul you two brought in?"

"Yes it is Vicktor," I said as I began to sharpen a sword I just picked up.

"So how many boars were there?" Vicktor asked.

"I think there were at least six," Jeremy said as he sharpened an axe.

"What you two took down six boars all by yourselves," Vicktor said.

"Yes we did," Jeremy said.

"Well Blair, your father would be happy to hear about that," Vicktor said.

I took no notice to this and I kept sharpening the sword thinking about what would happen tonight.

* * *

 **A.N: Once again I am sorry about the late update, but I will try to work on this a little more often, but I have been working on notes which I will use to write my upcoming HTTYD story 'For the Empire.' But that is enough from me.**

 **Blair: Really boars.**

 **Sarge: What?**

 **Blair: You nearly killed me twice.**

 **Sarge: Don't worry if I were to kill you I would have you go out in a blaze of glory. It is how I would want to go out.**

 **Blair: So, I like being alive.**

 **Sarge: So do I. But you don't hear me complaining about how I am being written into the story.**

 **Blair: That is because you write yourself into the story.**

 **Sarge: Whatever. How about this when we do 'For the Empire' I take your place and you write the story.**

 **Blair: I like that idea.**

 **Sarge: Ok it is settled and there will be no take backs.**

 **Blair: Whatever.**

 **Sarge: Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Ok I am back and once again I am late. I have a new plan I will update this story once every fortnight however if I have two chapters done then I will post them both unless the first one ends in a cliff-hanger. Anywho as usual follows, favourites and reviews are appreciated. Now to the chapter.**

 **P.S: I was going to upload a week ago, but I forgot to upload it.**

* * *

 **In the middle of the forest outside Fjellborg, Around Midnight… (Blair's P.O.V.)…**

I had spent the entire afternoon thinking about what I was about to do. I knew what was going to happen, what I was going to do. Did I have any second thoughts perhaps, but I never heard them. Not when I left the forge, not when I walked into my house for a nap and not when I walked into the forest.

As I walked I kept my hands at my side and kept an eye on the trail that I had memorised and the other on the forest around me just in case someone or something tried to jump me.

I had made it to the clearing were I first met Nightingale and followed another trail to where I knew Jeremy and Nightingale would be waiting. I entered the clearing and I saw two pentagrams drawn on the ground in chalk. In the centre of one of the pentagrams sat Nightingale and in between the two pentagrams stood Jeremy.

"Blair," Jeremy said, "Once you step into the pentagram there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Suddenly, every voice of fear and doubt inside my body screamed out at once telling me to go back. But I knew in my heart I had come too far to just turn back now so I stepped into the empty pentagram and said, "I have never been more sure in my life."

"Ok then let's begin," Jeremy said.

Jeremy then started speaking in some strange tongue and when over to Nightingale. Jeremy then proceeded to draw a 'T' on Nightingale's face with blue chalk dust. He kept chanting in the strange tongue and turned around to face me. He then drew a 'T' on my forehead with the blue chalk dust. After one final chant he stopped, and I felt a lot of pain in my throat. It felt like it was burning and then there was pounding inside my ears as if someone was beating them like a drum. I then knelt to the ground in pain. I tried to speak but no words came out. I saw Jeremy's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything over the pounding in my ears. I thought I would pass out from the pain but almost as suddenly as the pain arrived the pain disappeared. I then heard Jeremy say, "Blair, are you alright?"

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't my throat felt sore, so I settled with sticking my thumb up.

Jeremy under stood what it meant but he said, "I don't think you're fine."

"Good he isn't dead," I heard a feminine voice say.

"Who said that?" I wheezed.

"That would be Nightingale," Jeremy said.

"So now I am able to understand and speak with Nightingale," I wheezed.

"First let me explain what this all means," Jeremy said. "You two are now bonded by mind, soul and spirit. You can both speak with and understand each other and you two also share a mental connection. Even if you are separated by the entire Archipelago and still be able to talk to each other through your minds."

"Through our minds," I wheezed with shock evident in my voice.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "Think of it as you thinking and the other person being able to hear your thoughts, but they can only hear the thoughts you want them to hear."

"Ok that is kind of cool," I wheezed again this time coughing a little.

"Yeah," said Nightingale.

"Also, one more thing the bond that you two share also means that if one of you is injured the injury will heal faster," Jeremy said.

As Jeremy said that the soreness in my throat started to go away, "Ok," I said quietly.

"Blair we better be heading back. We want to get some sleep before morning," Jeremy said.

"Yeah you're right Jeremy. Bye Nightingale," I said a little quietly.

"Bye," Nightingale said.

Jeremy and I then walked back along the track back to the village and I was thinking that went better than I thought it would. I also kept on thinking about how I was now bonded to a dragon and about what would happen to me and Jeremy if we were found out. I then stopped thinking about that and I started thinking about what else Jeremy was capable of.

When we reached the outskirts Jeremy and I said goodbye to each other and we went our separate ways and when I got home for the first time in what seemed like years I had a decent night's sleep.

* * *

 **8 hours later...**

The next week would be the exact same thing over and over get food, go to dragon training, lunch, more dragon training, visit Nightingale, dinner, bed. At least that was how it was before my father returned at the end of the week. When I went down to the docks to greet him I saw that of the three ships that left a week earlier only one came back and it was heavily damaged at that.

I then decided to leave him be and go and fine Jeremy. When I found him, he was hiding some things behind his back and I really wanted to know what they were. He then ran into the forest and I ran after him. He was faster than me, so he outran me, but I knew where he was heading so it didn't matter. After another 5 minutes of running I found the cove. We had stumbled onto the cove a few days ago when we were visiting Nightingale and we had agreed that it was the best place for Nightingale to stay and for us to find her. However, when I got to the cove Jeremy was there but what he had been holding had disappeared.

"What are you hiding and where are you hiding it?" I asked.

"You will find out tomorrow," Jeremy said.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked.

"Enough questions. Your father is probably wondering where you are," Jeremy said.

"Ok fair enough," I said.

"And don't bother coming back here tonight as I have already told Nightingale not to show you where I have hidden the surprise," Jeremy said.

I then tried to ask Nightingale through our mental connection, _"What is the surprise?"_

" _Nope. Not telling,"_ She replied.

I was very frustrated at that and tried taking it out on a tree. I punched the tree and then pain rushed to my hand.

I was in pain and Nightingale and Jeremy were rolling around on the ground in laughing.

I then started walking back to the village cupping my hand that was in pain in my other hand. After a bit Jeremy had realised that I had left and had caught up with me. I then said, "Did you find out that the search party got back this morning?"

"Yeah. What's the bet that they didn't find the nest?" Jeremy asked.

"Judging by the state of the ships that came into port this morning I would say no," I answered.

"What was the state of the search party?" Jeremy asked.

"One ship made it back and it was heavily damaged at that," I said.

"Who made it back?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask my father about that," I said.

"You think you could do that for me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, I was probably going to ask myself anyways," I said.

"Thanks," Jeremy said.

"No problem," I said.

"I would say 'race you back to the village' but we both know who would win," Jeremy boasted.

"Yeah. Me," I said as I started running.

"Not on your life," Jeremy yelled as he started running after me.

After running for ten minutes I could see the outskirts of the village. Yet when I turned around to see where Jeremy was he was nowhere to be found. But when I turned back I saw him falling to the ground and him land perfectly. When I caught up with him I asked between my deep breathes, "How did you get here before me?"

"I jumped from tree to tree doing a little thing I like to call free running," Jeremy said.

"How did you learn to do it?" I asked.

"I saw Pine Martens use the trees to push themselves forward and can jump from tree to tree, so I decided to give it a shot."

"Cool, do you think you could teach me?" I asked Jeremy.

"Sure. I will give it a shot," Jeremy replied

I then heard someone yell, "Blair." 

I looked around and saw my father standing next to the front door of our house. I then said, "See you later Jeremy," as I walked towards my father.

We then walked inside, and my father and I took a seat. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before my father said a word. "Blair. I hear you have been doing ok in the ring."

"Yes, I have," I replied, "I take it that the search didn't go too well."

"No, it didn't," Bjorn said, "and I need your help."

'This is new,' I thought.

"In two days I will be leaving for Berk," he said.

"Yes," I said in confirmation.

"And I want you to come with me," he said.

"What?" I said.

"I need you to help me convince Stoick to send one more search out for the nest," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"You won't miss out on any dragon training lessons as I have asked Vicktor to put them on hold while we are away," Bjorn said.

"Ok. So, how long should we be away?" I asked.

"Let's see it should take us a week to get there and another one to get back plus I would like to be there for around a week. So about three weeks," he said.

"Ok can I go?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go," Bjorn answered.

I then left the house and found Jeremy waiting outside and he said, "Well that throws my plan out of whack."

"What plan?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded his head to say follow me and we walked back into the forest. Once we were out of hearing distance Jeremy said, "My plan was to teach you how to ride and fly Nightingale over the next couple of weeks."

"As fun as that sounds you know I have to do this. Otherwise my father might realise something is up and have someone watching me 24/7," I said.

"Yeah." Jeremy said.

"Well are we able to start tomorrow and finish when I get back?" I asked.

"We could. I could show you how to put on the harness and how to put the saddle on Nightingale tomorrow and teach you how to ride and fly her when you get back," Jeremy said.

"I am cool with that," I said.

"Ok it is settled now let us head back as it is starting to get dark and I would like to get something to eat before we have to sleep," Jeremy said.

"Good idea," I said as we began to walk back to the village.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

I was lying in bed thinking about what I was going to do over the next three weeks. I knew that while we were at Berk I would be hanging out with Hiccup, Stoick the Vast's son, and what I was going to do on the boat I didn't know but I was mainly thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow when Jeremy was going to begin teaching me how to fly Nightingale.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

After waking up, getting changed and having gotten something to eat I was about to go into the woods to see Nightingale when I heard someone say, "Hey Blair."

I turned around and saw Donny standing about fifteen metres away. "Hey Donny," I said.

"What you up to?" Donny asked.

"I was just about to meet Jeremy in the woods," I answered.

"Could I join you?" Donny asked.

"Uhh. We usually work alone, but you might have to talk to Jeremy about that while I am gone," I said.

"Ok," Donny said as he turned to leave.

"Oh. Donny could I ask you a favour?" I said.

"Sure," Donny said.

"Could you pick up some items from Trader Johann for me?" I said.

"Yeah sure thing," Donny said.

"Thanks. I owe you one," I said.

We then turned to go our separate ways and I walked into the forest.

After half an hour I found Jeremy and Nightingale where I knew I would find them.

Jeremy then said, "Jeremy's school for Dragon flying is now in session. Let us start by learning how to put on the harness."

Over the next three hours Jeremy had me taking off and putting back on the harness and putting the saddle on and off of Nightingale.

After I had mastered that Jeremy said, "Ok I could run you through how to fly Nightingale, but I think it would be better if I taught you how to free run."

"Ok," I said.

"So, when you're free running you want to look for good grip holds like where a branch juts out of a tree or a rock. However, you want to keep an eye open for hazards like rotten tree's or moss-covered rocks," Jeremy said.

"Ok," I said.

"To start off with follow me and step only where I step," Jeremy said.

"Ok," I replied.

Jeremy then climbed up into a tree and I followed him up. He then started running and jumping from tree to tree and I followed right behind him.

After a while Jeremy said, "You're not too bad at this. In a minute I will stop, and you have to make your way back to the cove without touching the ground."

"Ok," I said.

Jeremy then leapt to the ground and started walking back towards the cove while I was leaping from tree to tree to make it back to the cove. After about five minutes I leapt to the ground and landed inside the cove.

I looked around and I saw Nightingale curled up asleep in the little cave that served as her shelter and Jeremy was sitting down leaning against the cliff. I walked up to Jeremy I whispered, "So what now?"

"Now we head back to the village because I heard something this morning about an important announcement," Jeremy answered.

"Ok then let's go," I said.

Jeremy nodded, and we walked back through the patch of forest to get to the village.

Once we got to the village we just managed to sneak into the great hall just as the meeting was starting.

I then heard my father's voice boom out across the great hall he said, "Attention. May I have everyone's attention."

Everyone then stopped talking and gave their chief their full attention.

"As many of you know by now the search didn't go well and we lost some great fighters. However, we must not let their sacrifices be in vain. Which is why Blair and myself and a few others will be going to Berk to ask them to send one more search party with the promise of if they find the nest they will have our full support," Bjorn said.

Then there was a lot of whispering over this arrangement but then someone said, "Who will be in charge of the village while you are gone?"

"The council will be in charge until my return," Bjorn said, "Are there any other questions?"

No one said a word, "Ok then this meeting is over," Bjorn said.

Everyone then started to leave the great hall except for those who had questions for the chief to answer or problems that needed solving.

As I was about to leave someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see that it was Liz who tapped me on the shoulder. She said, "Blair could I ask a favour?"

I thought, "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you would be able to convince your father to let me come with you too Berk?" She asked.

I thought about it, but I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep so I said, "I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"Ok," Liz said, "I will talk to you later."

"Yeah. I will let you know around the feast tonight what my father has decided," I replied.

"Ok," Liz said as she walked out of the great hall.

I was about to leave but I waited for my father to not be crowded so I could speak with him.

It took about two hours, but he finished the last conversation and he started walking towards the fields. I joined him, and I said, "Dad I have a question."

"What is it son?" My father asked.

"Elizabeth asked me to ask you a question," I said.

"What was the question?" He asked.

"She wanted to know if she could come with us to Berk," I said.

"And why does she want to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "You should ask her yourself."

"No, I won't," Bjorn said, "That is what you will be doing when you can tell her that she can join us."

"Ok. I will tell her at the feast tonight," I said.

"Ok now if you would excuse me I have to go and help Svan round up his herd," he said.

"Ok. See you later dad," I said as I walked to find Jeremy.

I found him at the Blacksmith helping Vicktor forge a new sword. Knowing that you should never enter a forge without telling the head-blacksmith that you're entering is a bad idea I waited. I knew not to enter because I had the scars to prove it. For a year ago, I had entered the smithy without telling Vicktor that I was entering, and he tripped over me spilling a small amount of molten metal onto my back. I still have the scar. So, when Vicktor noticed me and gave me a nod I entered and kept a wide berth of the forge and went over to the sharpening stone and I started sharpening axes.

After a while someone handed an axe to me and when I looked at it I realised that is was quite unique and that only one person had an axe like this. So, I looked up and standing there was Liz, "Hi Liz," I said.

"Hey Blair. So, did you ask your father the question?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"So, what did he say?" Liz asked.

"He said you could come along. But, I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" Liz replied.

"Why do you want to come along?" I asked.

"Because I want to see more than just this island," Liz said after a delay.

I noticed the delay, but I didn't push it I then asked, "So how do you want your axe sharpened?"

"I would like a single bevel on both sides of the blade," she said.

"Ok. How soon would you like it back?" I asked.

"Preferably before we leave tomorrow," Liz replied.

"Ok," I said as I got to work sharpening Liz's axe.

Liz then left probably to get everything that she would need for the trip to Berk.

After half an hour I finished sharpening Liz's axe yet when I swung it to test it I noticed that the axe head was a little loose, so I spent the next ten minutes fixing the axe head, so it wouldn't be so loose.

After fixing the axe head I took it with me back to my house not wanting to disturb Liz and I started packing the things I would need and want to take with me on the trip to Berk.

I grabbed my pencil, some spare charcoal, paper, my dagger and Liz's axe and some other things and I put them into my satchel. I then hung my satchel on the head of my bed and I got some sleep because I knew I would be having an early start in the morning.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

Pine Marten: A type of weasel found in Europe

* * *

 **A.N: Well that's it for this fortnight I hope you all enjoyed and please leave your reviews and I like to read what others think about my story. One last thing before the opening for this chapter was based off of one of the voice overs in Star Wars Battlefront 2 the classic version. So, congrats to those who noticed that.**

 **Blair: Great. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my week.**

 **Sarge: Just think of it as a cruise in viking times.**

 **Blair: Yeah. Just more pillaging and pirates.**

 **Sarge: Not necessarily.**

 **Blair: How so?**

 **Sarge: In case you forgot their primary enemy right now is the dragons.**

 **Blair: Right I forgot.**

 **Sarge: And it is your job to bring peace between the Vikings and Dragons.**

 **Blair: And how do I do that.**

 **Sarge: You will know how when the time comes, and you won't be alone.**

 **Blair: What do you mean?**

 **Sarge: You will have Jeremy and Nightingale standing with you as well as several others who don't know about you yet.**

 **Blair: Well who are they?**

 **Sarge: That I am not at the liberty to say.**

 **Blair: Ok. So, what now?**

 **Sarge: You get some sleep. Meanwhile I get to writing the next chapter.**

 **Blair: Ok bye.**

 **Sarge: Bye. Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: So because of my incompetence and me updating the last chapter a week late you will get this chapter a week after the last chapter was put up. But, after this it will be going back to the fortnightly updates. Anywho as always, I would really like to read your opinions on my story and criticism is welcome, but it must be constructive. So if you say, 'Oh this is Shit.' Ok then you don't like it. Then at least give me some advice on how I can make it better. Now to this chapter.**

 _Italics – Draconic_

Normal – Norse/English

 **Over the Skies of Berk… Midnight…**

In the midnight air over Berk came the swarm of dragons consisting of Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Nightfury.

Over the harbour they flew waiting for the signal to attack.

Finally it came in the form of a Monstrous Nightmare roar.

Everyone then dived into their specified targets. It was a textbook raid. The Zipplebacks scared the sheep and yaks out of the barns, the Nadders then went for the yaks and sheep, the Gronkles went for the drying racks, while Toothless provided covering fire and hit the catapult towers.

Everything was going well casualties were low but then Toothless' friend Stormfly was captured. Toothless heard her scream and panic. This allowed Toothless to regain control of himself from The Queen and he went to go and help Stormfly. But as he was lining up something hit him from out of nowhere. It entangled him, and he couldn't fly anymore, so he fell to the ground. He also felt a sharp pain from around his tail fins.

He crashed into the ground in the forest and was knocked unconscious.

 **Blair's House, Fjellborg… Early Morning… Blair's Point of View…**

I woke with a jump when my father shook my shoulder to wake me up.

I then got up off my bed, grabbed my satchel and Liz's axe. I then went down to the main room and got a quick bite to eat and then I followed my father down to the dock where Liz was already waiting.

I walked up to Liz and handed her axe to her as I said, "Here's your axe. Sharpened just like you asked, and I noticed that the head was a little loose, so I fixed it for you."

"Thanks Blair. Now we best get on the boat before they leave us behind," Liz replied.

"Good idea," I said as I hopped onto the boat.

Once I was on the boat I turned around and helped Liz onto the boat.

"Thanks," Liz said once she was on deck.

"No problem," I replied.

"Cast off," I heard my father say.

"Yes chief," came the reply.

We were now under way three ships on their way to Berk. This was going to be a very boring trip.

 **Several hours later…**

I spent the first several hours of the trip getting some more sleep. When I got up Liz was awake on deck practicing with her axe. I watched her spin and swing her axe around. I watched her practice for half an hour before she noticed that I was watching her. She then straightened a stray hair and took a seat on the deck. I then walked over and sat down next to her and I said, "Your moves are very fluid you go from one swing into the next. That is very difficult to master."

"Thanks," Liz replied.

My dad then walked on deck and said, "Son come here please."

I followed him below deck and he said, "When we get to Berk I need you to keep Hiccup in check and keep him from causing chaos."

I had the feeling I would get this job, so I said, "Yes, dad."

He then left to check on the crew and I went to do some sketches.

 **4 days later…**

Most of the past five days had been spent either sketching or watching Liz train. She knew I was there, but she never questioned it. Now I am fishing with my father and he had looked around and then he said very bluntly, "You like Liz don't you."

"What," I replied, "don't be ridiculous."

"Then how come whenever you're not sketching you're watching Liz train?" He said.

"I figured I could learn some things by watching her," I replied trying to hide my affection for Liz.

"You know I can have it arranged," my father said.

"Yeah but I think she would rather be killed by a dragon first," I said.

"You never know. You never know," he said.

The rest of the time we spent fishing was spent in silence. Neither of us said a word.

 **The next day…**

I woke when something thumped into the ship. I got up and grabbed my dagger and crept to the door of the ship. When I got to the door I found that Liz had followed behind me. I opened the door slowly and quietly and then the ship shook again. Liz and I were thrown to the deck.

As we were getting up I saw my dad running for one side of the ship to the other. When Liz and I were on our feet I walked over to my father and said, "What is happening?"

"Scauldrons are attacking us," he replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Liz asked.

"I want you two to wait below deck," he answered.

"Yes chief," Liz replied.

Liz and I then ran to the door that lead below deck when I saw a scauldron peak its head up over the side of the ship. It was about to shoot its boiling hot water at Liz.

Right as it shot I leapt and pushed Liz and myself to the ground. The water passed over us, but we didn't get out completely unscathed. As I pushed Liz to the ground, her right arm was moved in line with the water and was burnt.

I heard Liz's scream and I got off of her and helped move her below deck. Once I got her into a safe position I ran back above deck dodging boiling water blasts to find my father.

I found him at the rudder shouting out orders. I ran up to him and said, "Dad. Liz. One of her arms was hit by a water blast."

He then handed me a bucket with water in it and said, "Put her arm in this. It will sting a lot, but it should stop permanent damage."

So, I ran back to Liz being careful not to spill the water and when I got to her I realized she had passed out from the pain. So, I gently put her burnt arm into the bucket.

That was when I heard a crunch and a hole in the back of the boat appeared and through the hole came the head of a scauldron.

I realized that there was only one think I could do to save both me and Liz. I would have to communicate with the scauldron. I then moved in between Liz and the scauldron and I said, _"Leave us be."_

" _Who said that,"_ replied the scauldron.

" _The boy in front of you,"_ I replied.

" _What that is impossible,"_ the scauldron said as it sprayed a blast of water at me.

" _Easy calm down,"_ I said, "I wish you no harm."

" _Really,"_ The scauldron said.

" _Yes,"_ I said, _"What is your name?"_

The scauldron tilled its head a little confused by the question but it replied, _"Scauldy. My name is Scauldy."_

" _So, Scauldy. Why are you attacking our ships?"_ I asked and almost immediately regretted.

Scauldy then tilted their head and I said, _"Sorry stupid question."_

" _You think,"_ Scauldy said.

" _Well do you think you could stop attacking our ships?"_ I said.

" _Why should we? You and your kind have killed hundreds of our kind,"_ Scauldy said.

" _I know,"_ I said, _"but I can change things I can show vikings how to coexist with dragons. I just need time… and to not be swimming with the fish."_

" _How do I know that you won't just teach others how to speak draconic?" Scauldy asked._

" _I Blair John Albert Winkler the Second swear that I will not teach anyone else how to speak Draconic,"_ I said, _"Not that I could if I wanted to."_

" _What do you mean you couldn't if you wanted to?"_ Asked Scauldy.

" _I mean I only got the ability to speak draconic through some type of magic,"_ I said, _"and I don't even know how to teach someone to speak Draconic. I just say the words and know what they mean."_

" _Ok I am going to trust you,"_ Scauldy said.

"T _hank you,"_ I said, _"I know it can't be easy for you to trust me."_

" _You're right it isn't,"_ Scauldy said.

" _You had better leave,"_ I said.

" _Yes, you're right. Good luck,"_ said Scauldy, _"You're going to need it."_

" _Thank you, and safe travels,"_ I replied.

Scauldy then swam away and everything went quiet. I went back to Liz and she was still sitting down unconscious with her right arm in the bucket of water. I let out a sigh of relief. Then the ship lurched to the side.

Then it hit me the hole in the ship that Scauldy made was going to sink the ship. I pulled Liz's left arm over my shoulder and supported her with my right arm. I then grabbed the bucket with my left hand and ran above deck. I saw people jumping over the side and landing on one of the other ships that had pulled up beside our ship. At the railing I saw my father helping wounded men onto the other boat.

My father must have seen us because he ran towards us when the ship broke in two sending me and Liz plunging into the icy cold water below.

The moment Liz and I hit the water I focused on keeping Liz afloat. I swam while dragging Liz towards a floating piece of wood I lifted Liz up onto the piece of wood and I then focused on trying to stay afloat.

Then I heard someone yell, "Blair."

"Over here," I yelled into the darkness.

"Hard to port," I heard a voice say.

"There they are," someone yelled.

"Grab the rope," someone else said as they threw a rope towards me.

I considered grabbing the rope but then I thought about Liz, so I said, "What about Liz?"

Then my father jumped into the water and grabbed Liz. He then lifted Liz onto the boat. While he was doing that I climbed onto the boat using the rope.

Once I was on the boat I took a sit on the deck and someone wrapped a blanket around me.

They then sat Liz down next to me and I wrapped the blanket around her as well.

I saw my father haul himself over the side of the ship and he said, "Get us to Berk as fast as possible."

I asked, "How many?"

"How many what?" Someone said.

"How many did we lose?" I said.

"One ship, five dead and eight wounded including Liz," my father said.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open and my dad noticed this and said, "Get them into bed and tend to our wounded."

The moment I hit the bed I fell asleep.

 **2 days later…**

Turns out I was asleep for most of the remainder of the trip.

I awoke to find that Liz had already awoken and was out of bed.

I walked out on deck as we were passing between the two statues on the outskirts of Berk's harbour.

I saw Liz sitting down at the side of the ship looking over her axe.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her, and I said, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine however I won't be able to use it for a while," Liz said.

"Well it's better than being dead," I said.

"True. Also, thanks," Liz said.

"What for?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for you I would have been boiled," Liz said.

"Think nothing of it," I said.

"However, there is one weird thing I can remember," Liz said.

"And what is that," I said hiding my worry.

"I heard what sounded like a hull of a ship being torn open and what sounded like two dragons talking," Liz said.

"Well when I got back to you I saw nothing but a hole in the back of the ship," I said.

"Are you sure I could have sworn the hull was torn open as you were putting my arm into a bucket," Liz said.

"No, I was near the front of the ship below deck looking for anything useful," I said.

Liz was still a little doubtful of what I was saying so I said, "Can we finish this conversation later?"

"Sure," Liz said.

I then went to get my stuff but then I remembered that I had left it all on the ship that sunk.

The ships then pulled into port and waiting on the dock was none other than Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and the village of Berk.

The ships came to a stop and the gangplanks were put in place and my father stepped off of the ship and stood face to face.

There was dead silence for about ten seconds before Stoick said, "Welcome back to Berk, Bjorn."

"It's a pleasure to be back," my father replied.

"So, what brings you to Berk's shores?" Asked Stoick.

"We will discuss that in your Great Hall but first where is Gothi? We have wounded that need to be tended to," my father said.

Just then an elderly woman with a staff walked through the crowd and stepped forward.

"Ah there you are Gothi," my father said, "We have multiple different types of wounds. Some have broken bones, but Liz had it worse her arm is severely burnt."

Gothi then scratched some symbols into the ground and a man that looked like Vicktor stepped forward. His name was Gobber and like Vicktor he was the village's blacksmith. Gobber then said, "How did it get burnt?"

"Scauldrons attacked us. Liz would be dead had Blair not pushed her to the ground when he did," my father said.

Gothi then beckoned for all the wounded to follow her and I watched as they walked away.

I then waited for everyone to wonder off and do whatever they were going to do. I then waited for Stoick to be alone and I asked him, "Where is Hiccup?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're looking for Hiccup," Stoick said, "You will find him at the blacksmith. You know where it is."

"Thank you Stoick," I said as I walked towards the blacksmith.

I walked in silence thinking about what I would talk to Hiccup about.

When I got to the blacksmith I was about to open the door when I heard someone say, "Hey Blair."

I turned, and I saw Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid standing about ten metres away. So I said, "What can I do for you?"

"We heard about your exploits in the ring. Want to come and train with us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Hiccup for a while," I said.

"Why do you want to talk with 'Useless'? You're part of the cool club now," Snotlout said.

"Because I would rather have one true friend than a whole lot of friends that like me because of things I have done," I said as I walked into the blacksmith.

When I entered I saw Hiccup leaning over a sharpening wheel sharpening a sword.

"Hey Hiccup," I said.

"Hey Blair," Hiccup replied a little depressed.

"I take it you heard my exchange with the others outside," I said.

Hiccup gave a subtle nod.

"Don't listen to them," I said.

"Yeah I know. You have said this all before," Hiccup said.

"Well changing the topic. How have you been since the last time I was here?" I asked.

"I have been fine I shot down a Nightfury a week ago but now one believes me," Hiccup said.

"Did you find where it landed?" I asked.

"Sort of," Hiccup replied, "Look I will show you later but for now I would like your help in sharpening some weapons."

"Sure," I said.

We then got to sharpening weapons and after three hours I thought I should probably go and check up on Liz.

So I said, "Hey Hiccup. I am going to go and check up on Liz before we go and search. Ok."

"Sure. I will finish up here and wait for you near my house," Hiccup said.

"Ok," I said as I started to walk towards Gothi's Hut.

I climbed up the giant hill to Gothi's hut. It was quite the hike but after 10 minutes I was at the top of the hill.

I then knocked on the door to Gothi's hut and the door opened with Gothi and Gobber inside.

"Hi Gobber. Hi Gothi. May I come in?" I said.

Gobber then looked at Gothi who gave a nod and Gobber said, "Of course."

I walked in and asked, "So how is Liz?"

Gothi then drew some symbols into the floor with the bottom of her staff. Gobber then read what they meant, "She is fine. The burn will heal but, it may leave a scar."

"That is a relief," I said, "and what about the others that were injured?"

Gothi scratched some more runes into the ground and Gobber translated them, "They will also be fine."

"Ok thank you. I better get going I said I would meet up with Hiccup outside his house," I said as I was leaving.

 **Third Person… Gothi's Hut…**

As Blair was walking away Gothi scratched more symbols into the floor and Gobber read them.

"You think he did what?" Gobber said.

Gothi then just tapped at the symbols again.

"Ok. Should we tell Stoick and Bjorn?" Gobber said.

Gothi then shook her head and drew some more symbols.

Gobber then read them aloud, "If I am correct then he is the key to ending the Viking-Dragon War."

Gothi then just nodded as they watched Blair hike down the mountain.

Little did they know Liz had overheard what they said, and she was determined to get to the bottom of what it meant.

 **Outside Hiccup's House… Blair's Point of View…**

I saw Hiccup leaning against one of the walls to his house and I said, "You ready to go?"

Hiccup then looked up and said, "Yeah. Follow me."

"Have you seen the Nightfury?" I asked.

"No. I found where it landed but it got away," said Hiccup.

I noticed that Hiccup's voice changed its tone a little as he was saying that telling me that he wasn't telling me the truth.

After ten minutes Hiccup and I were standing in a crater where he said the Nightfury had crash landed. I looked around and I saw what was left of a bola net. On closer observation I noticed that it had been cut.

"This bola net. It has been cut," I said.

Hiccup just said, "That was like that when I got here."

Again I noticed by Hiccup's voice that he was lying.

I then looked around and I saw trees that were bent over almost as if something had bumped off of them.

I said, "That way," as I pointed in the trees that were bent over.

"I already checked that way," Hiccup said clearly worried and nervous.

"It always helps to double check," I said.

I then lead Hiccup in the direction I had pointed and eventually we came to a cove.

I was standing on the edge with steep cliffs down below me. I wondered around the edge of the cove looking for a way down there. Eventually I found it. A little tunnel that lead to the bottom of the cove.

I walked through the tunnel and walked out into the middle of the cove. I then turned to face Hiccup who was looking a bit confused as to what I was doing.

I then said, "You look confused as to what I am doing well you see. You are not the first to have touched a Nightfury and befriended it."

Hiccup then stared at me in shock as I let out a quiet Nightfury call.

After a few seconds a Nightfury came bolting out of his hiding place and looked around for the source of the Nightfury call that it heard.

I then said, _"Hello there."_

" _Who said that?"_ Asked the Nightfury.

" _Me,"_ I said, _"The boy in front of you."_

" _What? No, it couldn't be,"_ The Nightfury said, _"Has the prophecy been enacted?"_

" _What prophecy?"_ I asked. 

" _The prophecy that will end the Viking-Dragon War,"_ the Nightfury said.

" _What is your name?"_ I asked.

" _My name, my name is Toothless," the Nightfury said._

 **A.N: Sorry to leave it like that but I reached my word limit for this chapter and this was the best place to leave it. Anywho your opinions and thoughts are welcome now I have to get out of dodge.**

 **Blair: Really another Nightfury.**

 **Sarge: That was always the plan.**

 **Blair: So what else are you planning?**

 **Sarge: I'm not telling.**

 **Blair: Come just a hint.**

 **Sarge: Fine. Depending on how you and Hiccup react will depend on how the events will play out.**

 **Blair: I asked for a hint not a riddle.**

 **Sarge: That is your hint.**

 **Blair: Whatever.**

 **Sarge: I would love to hang around, but I got to go.**

 **Blair: Bye.**

 **Sarge: Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7**


End file.
